ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Last Order
Super Smash Bros. Last Order is a fighting video game developed by Sora. Ltd. and Square Enix and published by Nintendo for both Wii U and Nintendo 3Ds. Both the Wii U and the 3Ds versions of the game represent the sixth installment in the Super Smash Bros. franchise featuring characters from various Nintendo and third-party series. Similar to Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the game also includes a single-player mode called Assault, which is a story-driven, 2.5D action-platformer featuring CGI cutscenes with spoken dialogue for the first time in the series and a selection of a huge variety of characters. Gameplay Story Mode: Assault This mode features unique character storylines and various 2.5D action-platforming levels and bosses to fight, in addition to spoken cutscenes (for the first time in the series) explaining the plot. It introduces a group of antagonists named Order of Walpurgis, who are led by Seymour Guado (one of the villains from Final Fantasy X). Some of these enemy characters appeared in previous Nintendo and third-party games, such as the Kremlings from the Donkey Kong franchise, Dark Gaia's henchmen from Sonic Unleashed and SOLDIERs from Final Fantasy VII. While the game is primarily played as a single-player mode, cooperative multiplayer is available. This mode features a mechanism which strengthens the selected character's abilities. They are in the form of collectible stickers that can be applied to the base of the player's character trophies. Unlike other game modes, Assault has a team system for the characters, with a limited choice of characters at the beginning of the mode. Others join the team as the game progresses, while some characters may leave the team temporarily. Most characters start off with their own teams, but the teams merge occasionally until they become a unified team by the end of the game. In cooperative multi-player, once one player loses a life, an ally can take his or her place until the number of lives run out. If there are no lives left and player one is defeated, the game is interrupted, with the choice of starting again from the previous "door" the player passed through or quitting. Game director Masahiro Sakurai co-wrote the plot alongside famed Sonic video game scribes Ken Pontac and Warren Graff. Masterpieces In this mode, you can play demos for multiple different classic games such as Duck Hunt, Donkey Kong Country 1 and 2, Diddy Kong Racing, Freedom Planet, the first three Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis games, Final Fantasy VII, the infamously unreleased Star Fox 2 and the first two Rayman games. These games can be purchased and downloaded via Nintendo's Virtual Console. Playable characters In addition to the return of series veterans from previous installments such as Nintendo characters Wolf O'Donnell and Diddy Kong and SEGA's Sonic the Hedgehog, the game boasts several new characters such as Cloud Strife, Sephiroth, Aerith Gainsborough and Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy VII; Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly and Ultimecia from Final Fantasy VII; Tidus, Yuna, Seymour Guado and Auron from Final Fantasy X; Lightning, Serah Farron and Noel Kreiss from the Final Fantasy XIII saga; Dixie Kong and K. Rool from the Donkey Kong franchise; Daisy, Waluigi and the Koopalings from the Mario franchise; Krystal and Miyu Lynx from the Star Fox series; May and her Pokémon from the Pokémon franchise; Blaze the Cat from the Sonic franchise; Crash Bandicoot from the eponymous franchise (the first time a non-Japanese series has been represented in a Super Smash Bros. game), in his first major video game appearance since Crash: Mind Over Mutant; Rayman from Ubisoft's eponymous series; and Sash Lilac, Carol Tea and Milla Basset from GalaxyTrail's enormously popular Freedom Planet indie game. Some characters who could change mid-game in previous installments such as the male and female versions of the Wii Fit Trainer can now be playable solely as standalone characters. Category:Video games Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Wii U Category:Sonic series Category:Freedom Planet Category:Final Fantasy Category:Square Enix Category:Mario Category:Donkey Kong Category:Nintendo